Road to Genkai's wake
by sweetStellar17
Summary: I know that Genkai's alive in the series, but in my fic she's dead! Yusuke and Botan are getting ready for the wake, Koenma must face the person he let down the most, Yuu KaiTou's back.(Sequel to Crushin'-id: 1996767)
1. Get ready

hey everybody! it's kairi and I'm bringing you all the next part to my fic! I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho! the reason I haven't been updating and the reason I'm using so many exclamation points is because my computer's internet feature has been sick for a REALLY long time, so please forgive me and read away!  
  
Atsuko flipped curiously through the mail that the postman had just handed to her, then seeing that there was an envelope for Yusuke caught her eye and she rushed into their apartment. Closing the door behind her she placed all the other mail on the kitchen table then looked into her sons room to see that he was still asleep. "(Thank goodness it's Sunday.)" she thought. "Yusuke wake up, there's a letter for you." she said kicking him in the side and then plopping down on his bed.  
  
"Ouch! What's your problem?!" he asked sitting up(and also only in his boxer-shorts!)  
  
"I'm just really anxious to see what's in this envelope for you, it just got here." Atsuko replied holding it up in front of her son. Yusuke rudely snatched the envelope out of her hands. "Well don't say thank you, that wouldn't be polite." she said sarcastically sitting on the end of the bed. Then the expression on Yusuke's face changed drastically. "What's up?" Atsuko asked.  
  
"It says that I'm invited to the reading of my mentor Genkai's will, it says here that she left me part of her estate." he replied.  
  
Atsuko handed him a cigarette and put another in her own mouth, "Part?" she asked lighting his for him, then she set back and lit her own. "You're her apprentice aren't you? I thought you'd get it all." she said putting away her lighter.  
  
Yusuke took a drag on his cigarette and studied the invitation, "Yeah I thought so too, she probably left something for Kuwabara or Botan or somebody." he said laying back on the head board of his bed.  
  
"When is it?" Atsuko asked.  
  
"It's tomorrow." Yusuke replied handing the note to Atsuko.  
  
"Hm, it says here to dress up, you gotta tux?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yusuke replied, his mind was obviously elsewhere.  
  
"Look Yusuke, I know you're upset about the whole mentor dying in your arms and all, but you gotta get over it, I mean Genkai wouldn't want you to be sad the rest of your." Atsuko said taking a drag on her cigarette and making smoke come out of her nose.  
  
"Yeah, I know." he said.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, usually you're really fun to smoke with and get drunk with so lighten up, please?!" Atsuko begged pulling at his feet(they were sitting across from each other.)  
  
"Alright, but I need you to drop me off at Kuwabara's later to see if he got an invitation too." Yusuke said.  
  
"Can't." Atsuko said getting up(kind of stumbling).  
  
"Why not?!" Yusuke asked angrily.  
  
"Cause I've got a hot date tonight, and if he sees me with some kid, I'll have to go through the embarrassment of telling some guy that I don't even know that I had a kid when I was fifteen." she replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm not just a kid, I'm pretty damn sexy." Yusuke said.  
  
"Of course you are honey, but unlike you my date isn't a homosexual." Atsuko said walking out of his room, then she yelled, "You owe me a cigarette!" then slammed the front door behind herself.  
  
"Right, she'll probably get so drunk tonight that she'll forget." Yusuke said to himself laying on his back. "Genkai's will reading is tomorrow, it's like everything has gone by so fast, the Dark Tournament was two months ago, I just closed that case with Nozomi and now I gotta go to Genkai's again?" Yusuke got off his bed and stretched. "Well I'd better put some cloths on." he said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yusuke you naughty boy, go back in your room and put some cloths on!" Botan giggled from behind him, she had on a light pink sweater and a cream colored skirt.  
  
Yusuke jumped at her voice, "Botan, will you stop sneaking around like that?!" he asked.  
  
"Well your mother left so I thought this would be the best time to ask you if you had received and invitation to the reading of Genkai's will, the buzz in Spirit World is that she left you part of her estate." Botan said.  
  
Yusuke grumbled something under his breath then walked over to the refrigerator and looked in. "What's the matter now Yusuke." Botan asked in a teasingly sad voice.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it alright!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily.  
  
Botan sat on the counter beside him, "You're wondering who got the other part aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm her apprentice, I probably know that place better than she does the least she could do is give it all to me." Yusuke wined pulling out two beer cans, then he handed one to Botan. "I mean it's not like that orb thingy was a REAL gift, she had to give that to me so I'd win the tournament." Yusuke began pulling out some leftover cheese cake and putting it on the counter between himself and Botan.  
  
Botan got up and got two forks, "Well maybe she's going to give the other part to Kurama or Hiei, or maybe even Kuwabara, you know that could happen." she said handing Yusuke a fork.  
  
"It just really pisses me off." he said carrying their beers.  
  
Botan picked up the plate off cheese cake and followed Yusuke to the side of the counter with three tall chairs, "Well maybe there's someone else that meant a lot to Genkai." Botan replied opening her can of beer and taking a sip. "Genkai's life was not all about you Yusuke." she said watching Yusuke take the covering off of the cheese cake, then she dug her fork in and took a piece.  
  
"Yeah like Toguro right?" Yusuke asked kind of chuckling as he opened his can as well and took a sip.  
  
"Who knows, he could actually be in her will, I mean the only things that tore them apart is power and ego." she said chewing the cake.  
  
"Did you already check with the other guys?" Yusuke asked taking some cake.  
  
"Nah, I know THEY'D be prepared, you're the only one EVERYONE'S worried about." Botan giggled taking a sip off beer, then she made a face. "Cheese cake and beer, this has got to be the best breakfast I've EVER had." she teased giggling some more.  
  
Yusuke chuckled softly, "So who else was invited?" he asked.  
  
"Well as far as I know Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, you and I was invited." she replied taking more cake.  
  
"She left it to one of them?" Yusuke asked taking more cake too.  
  
"Sounds like it." Botan said sucking all the cake off her fork.  
  
"Come on, we gotta go get me a tuxedo for this thing." Yusuke said walking into his room.  
  
"Don't you want Keiko to go too?" she asked getting up and following him, she poked her head into his room to see he was putting on a black fitted tee.  
  
"Nah, I just want to share memories and stuff, and Keiko didn't really know Genkai, I just need someone that knew her as well as I did." he replied putting on some dark denim jeans, then going over to sit on his bed to put his shoes on.  
  
"If that's what you really want sweetie. " she said walking up in front of him, then lifting his bangs from his forehead and kissing him there.  
  
"Thanks Botan." Yusuke said softly looking up at her.  
  
"Anytime." Botan said rubbing his head gently, then she handed him his sunglasses and the two left. 


	2. Holy Cow!

hey everybody, it's kairi and I'm bringing you the next part of my fic on the yu yu hakusho--which I don't own! you know, recently I found out that yu yu hakusho means poltergeist report, or ghost files--a few months ago I ordered one of its manga's!--oh well, read away--oh yeah--yusuke and botan DON'T go out!  
  
"Man, the malls are packed today, does everyone have a dead mentor whose funeral they have to go to because her crazed ex-boyfriend killed her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Some how I really doubt that they do." Botan giggled, "(It's good to see that he's back to his old self again, at least I think he is.)" she thought watching him as they walked into the nearest formal wear store.  
  
"May I help you two?" a tall male worker asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm lookin' for a tux that isn't too gay lookin' but is still really formal, can you help me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Excuse me?!" the worker asked in shock.  
  
"What he means is that he just needs a normal tuxedo." Botan said.  
  
"Oh but of course, but what about you, such a beautiful young lady as yourself must need a dress." the worker went on(obviously just trying to get a sale!).  
  
Botan blushed, "Well I already have a dress, but thank you anyway." she giggled.  
  
"Come this way please." the worker said leading the two of them deeper into the store.  
  
"Wow, are you guys havin' a goin' outta business sale?" Yusuke asked looking around at all the people.  
  
"No, of course not!" the worker began to laugh, "It's always packed when you have the best formal wear store in the city!" he boosted.  
  
"Oh my." Botan said as she and Yusuke tried to squeeze through all the people.  
  
"Hey mister, we don't want anything too fancy alright, we just want some mediocre, maybe not even that." Yusuke began.  
  
"Cool it Yusuke, Koenma's paying for your tuxedo and the limo, I've got the money right here." Botan whispered.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Yusuke shouted, startling everyone in the store.  
  
"Keep it down." Botan said in a very hush-hush voice.  
  
"Then why the hell are we here?! We could go hit the strip club, or the bar, or even go gambling, I could get us double the money so we could use half to do it again, I could make us billionaires!" he whispered in excitement.  
  
"Excuse me--" the worker began, but Yusuke cut him off.  
  
"Buzz off fag!" Yusuke hissed, then he turned to Botan, "So are you in, or what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Koenma's going to have my head for this, but, I'll go." she said, "(I know I'm going to regret this.)" she thought, then Yusuke took her by the hand and they ran out of the store.  
  
Yusuke and Botan took the bus to a vacant building, "THIS is where people actually go to gamble?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well what did you except, the Tokyo Doom?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, but, do you actually come here and SOCIALIZE with the psycho- paths inside?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'd except that from Keiko." he said lifting up his sunglasses.  
  
"Well this is the first time I've ever done this!" she shrieked.  
  
"Just play it cool." Yusuke said and he led her to the side door(which was in a REALLY nasty alley!).  
  
A large man answered the door, "Yusuke Urameshi." he said pointing to himself.  
  
The large man looked at Botan, "O-Oh, B-Botan." she said nervously.  
  
Then the man smiled a big greasy mouthed-practically toothless-plaque and food remains everywhere(eww! GROSSNESS!) smile and let them in.  
  
"See, just play it cool." Yusuke said walking in the building with was covered in smoke on the inside.  
  
Botan quickly tailed behind him, she put her hands on his shoulders, then she coughed, "This place is disgusting, cough how on earth can you stand it in here?" she asked.  
  
"Lighten up Botan, you're acting like you've never inhaled smoke before." Yusuke said as he made his way to a bright light.  
  
"I haven't, and what's that light?" she asked, still coughing.  
  
"The table." he said, "Here, just sit next to me, and let ME do all the talking." Yusuke said. The two sat down at the table, Botan looked around cautiously, "Hello boys, mind if we cut in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Depends on how much yer throwin' down Urameshi." one man with an eye patch said.  
  
"Who's the dame?" an overweight man with a sun visor on asked.  
  
"This Botan." Yusuke said.  
  
"She looks a little too preppy to be hangin' with you Urameshi." a weaselish-looking person said.  
  
"Nah, she's cool, so anyway, I'm playing 2700 yen." Yusuke said putting it on the table.  
  
"Don't bet too much now Urameshi!" the over weight man exclaimed laughing hysterically.  
  
"Laugh it up now, but I'll be rollin' in your dough soon tubby." Yusuke countered.  
  
The weaselish-looking person shuffled up some cards and gave them to Yusuke.  
  
"Figures they'd try and screw me over." Yusuke chuckled softly to Botan, showing her his cards.  
  
"You think they're cheating?" she asked, "(These cards are pretty pathetic)" she thought.  
  
"You need help Urameshi?" the guy with the eye patch asked, everyone else began to laugh.  
  
"Nah, let's just play." Yusuke said.  
  
They were obviously playing poker and after a fifteen minutes of slapping down cards and some poker lingo Botan couldn't under stand the fat man laughed, "I win!" he said.  
  
"Dammit!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, did we mention that this was STRIP poker?" the weaselish-looking person asked.  
  
"N-No." Botan said nervously.  
  
"That means, you both gotta take somethin' off." the fat one said.  
  
Yusuke choked, then looked over Botan, "Come on you two are in this together, now strip!" the one with the eye patch said.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Botan said getting up, "I'm leaving!" she said getting up and walking over to the door. Then suddenly she was floating and she was back at the table, "What was that?!" she asked.  
  
"Our friend Sergio knows that no one leaves in the middle of a game, that's rude." the fat man said.  
  
Botan turned around to see that the large man from the door had just let go of her sweater, then the one with the eye patch took out a gun, "Now strip!" he said pointing the gun at them.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill you when this is over Yusuke!" Botan said taking off her sweater.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be worth it." Yusuke said taking off his shirt as well.  
  
"HOLY COW!" the fat one exclaimed, "That's one fat slut you've got with you Urameshi!" he went on.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Botan asked angrily.  
  
"Chill," Yusuke whispered, "He just said your boobs are huge." he said.  
  
Botan looked down at her chest, and then wrapped her arms around herself, "(Good thing I didn't wear my teddy bear bra today!)" she thought.  
  
"OK, next round." Yusuke began, slapping some yen onto the table, "1500 yen." he said.  
  
"Whoa Urameshi, don't try and break a record or anything!" the weaselish-looking one said laughed.  
  
"Keep talkin' I'll win this one for sure." Yusuke said.  
  
"You've gotten much prettier Urameshi, you want my number?" the one with the eye patch asked.  
  
"I'd rather have my fingers cut off, now let's just play." Yusuke said picking you his hand. 


	3. Robbed

hey everybody, this is kairi bringing you the next part of my YYH fic-- which I don't own! For those of you that are artists or good at designing characters, I need your help, see I don't need just regular characters, I need nasty demon fighters, just like on the show, I'll e-mail who ever leaves me a their character profile enclosed after their review(just label it profile)OK, read away!  
  
"You lose again Urameshi!" the guy with the eye patch laughed.  
  
"You know what that means!" the weaselish-looking one said.  
  
"Yusuke! You said that you could win!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Hey I'm just gettin' warmed up, besides, we've only lost 4200 yen." he said.  
  
"Well you took off yer tops, now you gotta take off yer pants." the fat one said.  
  
"How do we know that you all have been playing strip poker before we got here, you could just be cheating us into taking off our cloths." Botan said.  
  
"Look under the table little missy if you want proof." the one with the eye patch replied.  
  
Botan turned up her nose and then looked under, then she immediately shot back up like a rocket, and her was extremely plain, she was as stiff as a board. "Hey Botan, are you alright?" Yusuke asked, but without saying another word Botan fainted. "What's wrong?!" Yusuke asked, then he looked under the table too, then he fainted too.  
  
The three man at the table got up, they were obviously not wearing any pants, or underwear for that matter. "Tie those two up, and get Urameshi's yen." the fat one said.  
  
Botan was the first to wake up, "What happened....?....!!!!" Botan was too shocked to even scream, not only were they tied up in some nasty room together, they were literally tied together. Botan and Yusuke's ankles were tied together and so were their hands, she could even feel him breathing on her forehead. Botan wiggled around, "Yusuke, Yusuke wake up." she whispered.  
  
Botan wiggled around some more, finally waking up Yusuke, "What the hell, I can't move....BOTAN?!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Sh, someone might hear us." she said pinching his leg.  
  
"I don't know about this, what about Keiko?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You pervert, I didn't do this, your poker buddies obviously tied us up after we passed out." she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably never look under another table again." Yusuke said.  
  
"Me either, now we have to figure out a way to get out of here." Botan said, but Yusuke obviously wasn't listening, his mind and his eyes were elsewhere. Botan bit his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" Yusuke exclaimed, "What'd you do that for?!" he asked.  
  
"As if you didn't know." she said.  
  
"Hey I'm a healthy young man, I'm obligated to look." Yusuke said smiling.  
  
"I'll deal with you later but for now we've got to figure out how to get out of here." Botan said trying to roll over. "sigh It's no use, here, see if you can stand up." she commanded.  
  
"Why don't I just blast this stuff that's holding us together off with my spirit gun?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because I'd like to keep my foot if that's alright with you, now try and stand up." Botan hissed.  
  
"Alright, alright, here we go." Yusuke said, but when he tried to stand up the ropes just road up on his legs, and Botan was sitting on his upper legs, with one leg on each side of him.  
  
"You did that on purpose." she hissed.  
  
"I didn't, I swear--" but before Yusuke could finish his sentence, Botan head-butted him, and then they were lying on each other. "I think you did THAT on purpose." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"You can be such a slime ball sometimes, when we're set free, I swear I'm going to slap you so hard..." but suddenly Botan lost her train of thought, because she noticed that Yusuke was staring deeply into her pink eyes. "W-What is it...?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing...let's just try and stand up again." Yusuke said.  
  
"Now you're talking." Botan began, "On three, one, two,...three." Botan said as she and Yusuke finally stood up.  
  
"OK, now how do we get out of here?" Yusuke asked looking around.  
  
"Let's just rub the ropes against something on the wall." Botan suggested looking around.  
  
"But we can't even move our ankles let alone walk around." Yusuke said.  
  
"sigh You're right, we're trapped." Botan said, "I knew that I never should have gone off with you, I knew it would be a complete disaster." Botan said resting her head on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Then why did you come with me?" Yusuke asked putting his head on hers.  
  
"Because, you seemed so happy, the happiest I've seen you since the Dark Tournament, even when Yukina found a way to bring Kuwabara back, you still seemed so down, and so I went because I thought this would make you feel better. laugh I'm such a fool." Botan said.  
  
"No, I am, this is all my fault, now we're probably gonna miss Genkai's wake, and I won't get her gift to me, and me and Keiko could never get married because I'll probably die of starvation here, my life's all screwed up." Yusuke said managing to fit in a little laugh.  
  
"Don't say that, we're going to get out of here don't--" but before Botan could finish her sentence the only door in the dark room flew open, and a policeman was there.  
  
The officer put the light up to Yusuke and Botan's faces, "A little help here." Yusuke said.  
  
"What happened to ya'll two?" the officer asked walking toward them.  
  
"You see some friends of ours thought it would be a funny joke to tie us up in this room almost naked." she lied.  
  
"Well, come on in the car, I'll give ya'll a ride home." the officer said.  
  
"Um, sir, could I ask you what time it is?" Botan asked as Yusuke rubbed his now free wrists.  
  
"I'd say it's about midnight." he replied as he walked over to his car.  
  
Yusuke and Botan hurriedly followed him, "Midnight, are you serious?!" Yusuke asked as the officer opened to door to let the two in.  
  
"What's it to ya boy?" the cop asked.  
  
"OK that's it, I'm not a boy and if you don't start showin' us some respect I'm gonna havta kick your--" thankfully Botan pulled Yusuke into the back of the cop car before he could finish his sentence and probably get them probation.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi have you lost your mind?!" Botan asked as the cop circled the car to get in from the other side.  
  
"Well I wasn't just gonna stand there while he punk'd us." Yusuke replied.  
  
Then the officer opened to car door at the driver's seat and started the car, "I'll handle you later." she said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Yusuke and Botan were standing at the door of the Urameshi apartment, Yusuke tried to open the door but, "What's taking so long? I'm freezing and practically naked." Botan said trying to protect herself from the cold.  
  
"We're locked out." Yusuke said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Botan said walking over to the door and jiggling the handle. "I don't believe this! Didn't you take a key with you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it was in my pants." Yusuke said.  
  
"Great, now where are we going to go?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well we could go to Kurama's, he lives a few blocks away." Yusuke said.  
  
"And what are we going to say to him, 'Hi Kurama, we just got mugged and we've been locked in a closest for the past twelve hours and we were just wondering if we could stay at your place for the night because the key is in his pants and believe it or not, the people who mugged us also striped us.', honestly Yusuke, I don't believe that's going to work." Botan said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's worth a try." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill you after this is over, come on." Botan said and with that she and Yusuke started their journey to Kurama's house.  
  
The door to Yusuke's apartment flew open, "Yusuke, Yusuke is that you? I got your tuxedo for you,...oh, that wasn't him, oh well." Atsuko said and went back inside. 


	4. To Kurama's house we go!

hey everybody, it kairi bringing you the next part to my fic on the YYH, which I don't own. well things have been getting pretty crazy for Yusuke and Botan, and I know I've never brought up Kuwabara ever dying before, but I just saw the episode when Toguro killed him to bring out Yusuke's full power(I officially hate both Genkai and Koenma, it was his idea to bring her there!) but oh well, if you read the first chapter of Crushin' Kuwabara has a dream about Yukina, I think I can Kind of make it work if I try so read away!  
  
"You know what, I just got this great idea!" Yusuke exclaimed as he and Botan were walking through the dark park.  
  
"What is it this time, should I become a temporary prostitute so we can make some money to buy cloths?" Botan asked.  
  
"That's pretty good, but no. I was thinking instead of going to Kurama, we can let him come to us." Yusuke said.  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" Botan asked bitterly.  
  
"Well, Kurama has a pool in his back yard, so all we have to do is hop in his pool and make enough noise for him to here so he can come out and get us." Yusuke said.  
  
"And what are we going to tell him, we were having a sleepover and we got really drunk so we decided to go for a swim in your pool.'?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help, I don't see you comin' up with any good ideas!" Yusuke replied.  
  
"That's because good ideas need to be thought out carefully, you just don't blurt out things that make you sound like a complete idiot." she replied.  
  
"Hey, I've got it, why don't we just get on your ore thingy, we could just fly to Kurama's instead of walking." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke you're a genius!" Botan said, she did a trick with her hands and then she was sitting on her ore. "Hop on Yusuke." she said.  
  
Yusuke nodded and then hopped on, and soon they were flying over the entire block. "This is incredible! I haven't been this high up since my ordeal!" Yusuke said looking around.  
  
Botan looked at Yusuke thoughtfully as he continued to talk about how beautiful everything was, "(Hm, that was more then a year ago, he sure has changed, and now I think he truly is happy.)" she thought. "Alright, enough SITESEEING, let's go to Kurama's before we both catch an ammonia." she said as the ore went off to Kurama's house.  
  
Botan stopped to ore by Kurama's window and began to tap on it lightly, "Kurama, Kurama, are you there?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure this is Kurama's window?" Yusuke asked staring into the dark room, "I mean I knew he had a computer, but a VANATY mirror TOO?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Look, someone's coming!" Botan said in excitement. Then someone lifted the window, "Oh Kurama we're so glad to see you I..." Botan's voice trailed off as she noticed that she wasn't talking to Kurama, but to his mother who looked like a zombie with a green coconut smelling mask on her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke, Botan and Kurama's mother all began to scream in unison.  
  
Lights began to come on behind Kurama's mother and Kurama rushed into the room, he was wearing a black fitted tee with green words on it with green and black vertically stripped shorts that came up a ways above his knees, "Mother what is it?" he asked, a little startled by her mask as well.  
  
"There are burglars Suichi!" she said pointing a quivering finger at Botan and Yusuke.  
  
"Botan, Yusuke? What are you two doing here?" Kurama asked, "And why are you both practically nude?" he went on.  
  
"It's a long story, but we kind of got locked out of Yusuke's house and we were just wondering if we could stay here tonight." Botan said.  
  
"Come in, mother, it's an emergency, can they stay here tonight?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I guess it's OK." she replied, "But you all better not make another peep, I've got a meeting in the morning." she said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Botan said as Kurama helped her climb through the window.  
  
"Nice mask." Yusuke said as he, Botan and Kurama walked back to his room.  
  
"So that's what happened, that's terrible." Kurama said handing them each two large shirts.  
  
"Hey, how come I can't have any NORMAL cloths?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because you smell like a dumpster." Kurama replied.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke frowned.  
  
"Thank you Kurama, for everything." Botan said.  
  
"It's no problem Botan, could you stand up for me?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan's face turned bright red, "O-Oh, well I guess so." she said standing up.  
  
"And could you put your arms up like this?" Kurama asked holding out his arms.  
  
Botan did, and Yusuke watched trying not to laugh.  
  
"And could you close your eyes for me?" he asked.  
  
Botan's face brightened even more, and Yusuke was about laugh his guts out.  
  
"OK, here we go." he said and he began to spray his cologne on her.  
  
"Ack! What on earth are you doing?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Well you and Yusuke smell pretty bad so I'm just trying mask the smell." he replied.  
  
Yusuke busted out into an uncontrollable fits of laughter. "What's so funny?!" Botan asked. punching him on the head.  
  
"You so thought you were about to get laid, but all he did was spray some Calvin Klein cologne on you laughing hysterically, you're such a loser!" Yusuke laughed rolling over as Kurama sniffed the nozzle of the spray and asking himself 'how did he know?'.  
  
Kurama's alarm went off at 6:15 am and Yusuke, Botan and Kurama all began to wake up. "Would someone please turn that thing off." Yusuke said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That was some night, but thanks for letting us stay with you last night, we really appreciated it." Botan said groggily.  
  
"So Kurama, did you and the other guys get an invitation to Genkai's wake?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Of course, what do you plan on wearing there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, the thing is..." Yusuke's voice trailed off as he tried to think up a good excuse.  
  
"Yusuke blew all our money on gambling, that money we had was meant to pay for everything." Botan said.  
  
"Well, I guess you could barrow some of my cloths." Kurama said getting out of bed and going over to his closest and opening it.  
  
"No thanks!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you certain?" Kurama asked.  
  
"More certain than I've ever been in my life." Yusuke said.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Hiei asked climbing into the room from the window.  
  
"Why the heck are you here so early?! And where's Nozomi?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She's with my mother and stepfather, why are you two here?" Hiei asked sitting on Kurama's bed.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Yusuke simply said crossing his arms.  
  
"To make a long story short, Yusuke pulled a Yusuke by spending all our money for Genkai's wake on gambling." Botan said.  
  
"What do you mean I pulled a Yusuke?!" Yusuke asked balling his fists.  
  
"I must say that is very catchy." Kurama said.  
  
"Watch it you retarded fox!" Yusuke snapped.  
  
"Will you stop arguing and just get ready, we haven't got all day." Hiei said.  
  
"I always knew that Hiei was a morning person." Botan said sarcastically. 


	5. Everytime

hey everybody, this is kairi bringing you the next part of my fic on the yu yu hakusho, which I don't own sigh life is so cruel, oh well, read away!  
  
"Here he is, and thank you so much for doing this, I couldn't thank you enough." Yukina said. She was in a brown room that had large torches everywhere to make light, and there was a man there with tall purple hair that was wearing a leisure suit--colored to match his hair.  
  
"No problem princess, so, what's the scoop on this guy, was he and friend of yours?" he asked.  
  
"No, more like a lover, but I have the DNA sample and your pay as well." she said handing him some of Kuwabara's hair and a bag of yen. "130,000 yen, just like you asked for." she said.  
  
"Thanks doll, I'll be back." he said, then walked into the darkness.  
  
Then there was a flash of light, "Kazooma!" Yukina called.  
  
Kuwabara woke up in a cold sweat, "That dream again." he said holding his head, then he looked over to his clock. "It's 7:30 already?! They're gonna be here any second!" he exclaimed jumping out of bed and running into his bathroom. "(Urameshi's gonna kill me, Urameshi's gonna kill me!")" he kept thinking as he wildly brushed his teeth. Then he spit into the sink and ran over to his tuxedo and put it on, then went back to comb his hair, "Now all I have to do is put my shoes on--" but the sound of the limo horn broke his thoughts and Kuwabara raced to the window to see everybody-- except Hiei of course--waving up at Kuwabara. "Hang on I gotta put my shoes on!" Kuwabara called.  
  
"Well hurry it up lug-nuts we don't have all day!" Yusuke called.  
  
Kuwabara went over to his bed and began to nervously put his shoes on, then he got up and raced to his front door and sprinted down to his the limo. "What took so long?" Yusuke asked(he got his tuxedo from his mom).  
  
"Man, you know that day we went to school with Nozomi and I told you guys that I had this dream about Yukina, well, it was that same dream, and-- " Yusuke cut Kuwabara off.  
  
"Slow down man, we don't want you to blow a fuse or anything, just chill out." he said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, this is Genkai's day." Kuwabara said relaxing a little bit, then he looked at Botan, who was wearing a strapless short black dress.  
  
"What is it Kuwabara?" she asked.  
  
"Where's the rest of your dress?" he asked.  
  
Everyone--but Hiei and Botan--went hysterical, "This was supposedly the only dress that Koenma could find in my size." she replied.  
  
"Well would you rather wear a wedding dress?" Koenma asked laughing.  
  
"It's better than looking like a prostitute." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What I wear is none of your business!" Botan shouted as the limo took off down the street.  
  
"Well, it's a long drive to my jet, what do you guys wanna do while we're waiting?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Why don't we sleep?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because not everyone feels comfortable sleeping around you." Botan said.  
  
"Then why don't we sing some songs, Hiei I know that you know the words to Stand by Me." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei's face turned bright red as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Koenma tried not to laugh. "Kurama!" Hiei hissed under his breath.  
  
"Come on, no one cares if you sound like a dead cat Hiei." Kuwabara said trying to conceal his laughter.  
  
"Well Kurama I do know that you know the words to Britney Spears' song Everytime." Hiei snickered.  
  
Kurama's face turned pale as he turned to Hiei(he looked like he was going to strangle him!). Then he stopped, "Actually Hiei, I do, so why don't we sing it together, just pretend it's after school and we're both in my room alone together." Kurama said.  
  
All the color left Hiei's face as eveyone busted out into fits of laughing. "You guys are such fags, you actually sing Britney Spears songs while you hang out?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, Hiei has the CD, so he brings it over every afternoon so we can listen to it." Kurama said.  
  
Everyone's laughter grew and they were all crying as well, but suddenly they all stopped and stared looking at one another. Then Yusuke started to sing, "Notice me...".  
  
Then Botan picked up, "Take my ha--nd..." she sang.  
  
Then Kurama sang, "White my wing...".  
  
Then Koenma sang, "Strangers glan--ce..."  
  
Then Hiei sang, "Our love is strong, why carry on without m-----e?".  
  
Then everyone sang, "Everytime I try to fly I fa--ll without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see, you in my dreams I see your face it's haunting m---e, I guess I need you baby...".  
  
Then everyone paused, and began to sing again swaying side to side and began to sing in unison. "I make believe, that you are he----re, it's the only wa----y, I see cle----ar, what have I done, you seem to move une--- asy. And everytime I try to fly I fa--ll without my wing, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see, you in my dreams I see your face you're haunting m---e, I guess I need you baby...". Then Hiei and Kuwabara stood up and belted out. "On me I've made it ra---in, please forgive me! My weakness caused you pa--in! And then sucks my soul freeeeeee!" And then everyone started to sing together again while Hiei and Kuwabara while hands and started singing, "oo, oo, oo, oo, oo----oo! At night I pray, that soon your face will fade away. And everytime I try to fly I fa--ll without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see your face you're haunting m---e, I guess I need you baby." then everyone sat down and stared at each other.  
  
"This moment never happened." Yusuke said, everyone else nodded and the limo was quite for the rest of the trip. 


	6. Back for the first time

hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the next part of my YYH fic, which I don't own, well, I won't waist your time with mindless chatter this time, so read away!  
  
Yuu Kaitou peered out of his window as the construction workers and their large cranes worked on moving all the left over ashes from where Nozomi's house used to stand. Then he looked at his watch, "Those two should've been here by now." he said, then he went over to his bed and sat down, and picked up his remote and started flicking through the channels. "This is driving me crazy! I'm so close and if those dimwits screw this up for me, I'll kill them both with my bare hands!" Yuu Kaitou said, then there was a tap on his window, his face brightened as he got up to open it. "You're late." he said letting a man with tall purple hair(with a matching leisure suit) and a young girl with pink hair(that was in a braid), brown eyes, was very short and wore a fighting uniform just like Genkai did in her youth(do I need to say who it is?)  
  
"Sorry boss, we just got held up getting here, so what's the big thing you needed us to do?" Genkai, (yes, it's Genkai!) asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked." Yuu Kaitou said walking over to his dresser and picking up a picture frame and handing it to the tall man.  
  
"Who's the brood?" he asked.  
  
"That brood is your assignment, Mitsunari and Genkai, I want you to kidnap this girl, and then bring her to my villa on Hanging Neck Island, oh yeah, and leave this note." Yuu Kaitou said then dug in his pocket and handing Mitsunari a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Genkai and Mitsunari looked at each other and then began to laugh, "Are you really THAT pathetic that you need us to help you get laid?!" Genkai asked laughing until the point of tears.  
  
"It's not like that, there's this guy that she lives with that's kind of her boyfriend, and..." Yuu Kaitou was about to go on to them about Hiei but Mitsunari cut him off by placing his hand on Yuu Kaitou's head.  
  
"Hold on small fry, she already has a boyfriend?" he asked(he and Genkai stopped laughing).  
  
"It's not like you to break up a happy home Yuu Kaitou." Genkai said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know, but this girl is special, I just need you to go to this demon guys house and--"  
  
"A DEMONS house?!" Genkai and Mitsunari exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Hiei and they live together because I burned her house down trying to kill both of them, but it backfired." Yuu Kaitou said holding his head down in shame.  
  
"How do you know if this plan will work, it'll probably backfire as well." Genkai said.  
  
"You've really got to explain this one to me." Mitsunari said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"After you two get Nozomi, here's the address, don't fail me you two, I know how you like to slack off so much, so I picked a day when Hiei would be gone, so hurry up, he'll only be gone for a day, tops." Yuu Kaitou explained as Mitsunari and Genkai started to climb out of Yuu Kaitou's window.  
  
"You can count on us boss, we'll meet you on Hanging Neck Island." Mitsunari said and then the two flew away.  
  
"This really isn't like Yuu Kaitou, do you think he knows what he's doing?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he knows the risks he's taking, but I don't think the like geek even cares anymore, love can make you do some crazy stuff." Mitsunari said.  
  
Genkai took the picture from Mitsunari and looked at it, "She looks like just another human wench to me." she said.  
  
"Is that a hint of jealousy I'm sensing from you Genkai?" Mitsunari asked.  
  
"No, it's just that WE'RE actually Yuu Kaitou's friends, that girl probably doesn't even like him, he shouldn't bother with her." Genkai said.  
  
Mitsunari shook his head in disappointment, "Genkai, the boy's a human, and even teenage crime lords can't fight emotions, or hormones for that matter and if we're truly his friends then we'll support everything he stands for, besides, you thought he was hot for the new girl but you were wrong, what was her name,...Yukina?" Mitsunari asked.  
  
"Yes, the ice apparition--wait Mitsunari, what if he never comes around, and gets killed over this new girl, you know if he's using his villa on Hanging Neck Island then that means he'll probably want us to compete in the Dark Tournament." Genkai said.  
  
Mitsunari began to crack his knuckles, "That's perfect, last years winners were team Urameshi, led by that kid Yusuke, man have I been waiting to give him a lesson in what it means to be a real fighter." he went on.  
  
"Team Urameshi, what were the names of all the team members?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I don't know the names, but I do remember there were two demon traitors, Urameshi and some big ugly kid." he said.  
  
"Come on, we'd better hurry to that Hiei characters house." Genkai said, and then the two sped up on their way to Hiei's house.  
  
Nozomi was outside on the patio to Hiei's room, "He went off to Yusuke's mentors wake, but he didn't leave anything for me to do." she pouted, then she walked over to a lounge chair to sit down. "Well, maybe I'll just get a tan, or get something to eat, Hiei's step dad is an incredible cook." she said. Then she looked up into the sky to see to dark figures, one was really small the other was really tall, and really thin. "Who on earth are they?" she asked.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye, Mitsunari and Genkai were floating in front of her, "Nozomi I presume." Mitsunari said.  
  
"And just who the heck are you?" she asked. trying to reach for the phone inconspicuously.(it was behind her.)  
  
"Don't forge ignorance on us you little whelp." Genkai said folding her arms, "You're coming with us." she said.  
  
"But who are you guys?" Nozomi asked clutching the phone.  
  
"Oh, of course, how rude of us, my name is Mitsunari Yanagisawa, and this little firecracker is Genkai." Mitsunari said bowing.  
  
"How nice, my name is Nozomi, Nozomi Nokisoxi." Nozomi replied turning on the phone and beginning to deal the number that Hiei left her(to Koenma's cell phone).  
  
"We know, so just get your crap so we can get out of this rat trap." Genkai said.  
  
"How dare you?! This is Hiei and my home, please leave now!" Nozomi exclaimed.  
  
"What's this?" Mitsunari asked from behind Nozomi.  
  
"No! Wait!" Nozomi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, she was trying to call somebody, it's ringing." Mitsunari said putting it up to his ear.  
  
Then Koenma's voice broke through, "Nozomi, is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
Mitsunari cleared his throat, and said, "No, everything's fine silly buns." he said giggling, he sounded exactly like Nozomi, and when she tried to scream Genkai held her mouth shut. "So like, when are you guys getting back?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, um Hiei'll be home by tomorrow, just try and keep yourself preoccupied." Koenma replied.  
  
"Alrighty then, well hurry back." he said.  
  
"Alright, bye." Koenma said, and then hung up the phone.  
  
Mitsunari clear throat again, and even popped his neck, "Uck! I hate doing girl voices, it makes me feel like a fairy." he said.  
  
Genkai let go of Nozomi, "Who, or WHAT are you two?" she asked in terror.  
  
"Right now that's not important, just get your stuff so we can go." Genkai said.  
  
"Are we going to Hiei?!" Nozomi asked in excitement.  
  
"Just get your stuff babe." Mitsunari said, "She can get pretty nasty when she wants to, you'd better just do what she says." Mitsunari whispered to Nozomi.  
  
"Some how I don't think that I'm going to enjoy this." Nozomi said.  
  
fairy in the context that Mitsunari was using means: Homosexual, fag or gay. 


	7. He knows she's not safe

hey everybody it's kairi bringing you the next part of my fic on YYH, which I don't own, OK, I just got through watching the end of Yusuke and Toguro's fight, and on the preview for next time I saw that Kuwabara was alive, but for my fic we're just going to have to pretend that he died, OK! oh well, read away!  
  
"Here we are guys, my private jet." Koenma said as everyone got out of the limo.  
  
"That thing's huge, won't we get noticed?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well of course not, to normal humans who don't have a sixth sense it's invisible." Koenma explained.  
  
"Come on, let's hurry." Yusuke said.  
  
"You're just dying to see who means more to Genkai than you, aren't you?" Botan asked as everyone got into the jet.  
  
"Well yeah, what if she married someone, or her and Toguro....EWWWWW!" Yusuke said shuddering.  
  
"We'll soon find out." Koenma said as the jet took off.  
  
Kurama walked over to sit by Hiei, "You look troubled, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe it's something I ate, but I just have this weird sinking feeling in my stomach, like something's wrong with Nozomi, I mean why would she call for nothing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well for right now we're just going to have to assume that you drunk some spoiled milk." Kurama said.  
  
"Although I'm lactose intolerant I understand what you're saying, but even so I still can't shake this feeling..." Hiei said.  
  
"What feeling?" Yusuke asked, with Botan and Kuwabara accompanying him.  
  
"I didn't no you were lactose intolerant." Kuwabara said.  
  
"It's nothing." Hiei said then he got up and went to the other side of the room to sit.  
  
"I wonder what's bothering him." Botan said.  
  
"He's just really worried about Nozomi, that's all." Kurama said.  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because she called earlier, but she didn't need anything, she didn't even talk to him." Kurama said as everyone watched Hiei look out the small circular window.  
  
Then the pilots door opened and Koenma walked out, "What's all the fuss about?" he asked shutting the door behind himself and walking over to the four.  
  
"Hiei's really worried about Nozomi, hey, you talked to her, what'd she say?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, she asked when were we getting back, she sounded pretty board, and she called me silly buns." Koenma replied.  
  
"Silly buns? That doesn't really sound like Nozomi." Kuwabara said folding his arms.  
  
"I didn't think so either, but I didn't want to alarm Hiei, so I didn't tell him." Koenma agreed.  
  
A silence passed as everyone looked to one another, deciding on what to do. "Should we land and check on Nozomi?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's all the way in the demon world, and it's already gonna take us three more hours to get to Genkai's...and plus Yusuke is really jealous of whoever got the rest of her estate, so I guess we should just keep going." Koenma said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go talk to the pilot to see if he can make this thing go any faster." Kuwabara said walking over to the pilots door and walked in, then he screamed.  
  
"No Kuwabara, don't go in there!" Koenma called running after him, then Koenma let out a shrill yell.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Yusuke asked as he, Botan and Kurama ran over to him.  
  
Then the jet started doing spirals. "What's going on?!" Botan asked as everyone(but Hiei) fell to the floor.  
  
Then they heard Kuwabara scream again and everyone went into the room, and they all screamed too, "THERE'S NO PILOT!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Are we going to die?!" Botan asked hugging Kurama.  
  
"Well that's because it's on AUTO-PILOT you morons!" Koenma replied, then he walked over to Kuwabara and took his hands off the controls.  
  
"Oh..." Botan said blushing radiantly.  
  
Kurama pulled out of Botan's fierce grip and got up, then he helped her up, "Well in any case we're all fine, so maybe we could just play some board games until we get to Genkai's." Kurama said.  
  
"No way, board games piss me off." Yusuke said, then Botan began to push him back into the main room and everyone else followed.  
  
"We're playing Monopoly whether you like it or not." she said.  
  
"I call the dog!" Koenma said.  
  
"This has to cheer him up, Hiei loves Monopoly." Kurama said.  
  
"Does he like it just as much as he likes Britney Spears?" Yusuke asked snickering.  
  
"Be quiet!" Botan replied slapping Yusuke on the back of the head, "Sorry about Yusuke's rudeness." Botan said to Kurama as everyone entered the main room and saw that Hiei was in the same position as before and was still staring out the window.  
  
"He must be really worried." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well why don't we try and cheer him up or something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, at times like this it's best to leave Hiei alone." Kurama replied.  
  
Everyone stood at the door and watched Hiei as the jet began to land.  
  
"We're here already?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well we'd better hurry up it's about to start." Koenma said as he and the others walked to the exit door.  
  
"We're here Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
And without a word Hiei got up and followed everyone out of the jet and up to Genkai's mountain compound. "Man, I never thought I'd be walkin' up these steps again." Yusuke said.  
  
"Stop wining." Botan replied.  
  
There were decorations everywhere but not very many people, but there were many teens in private school uniforms. "Who the hell are these people?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma's eyes widen, "Oh no, she knows." he said to himself.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside so we can hear what Genkai left us, I can't wait to see what I got!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"I must admit, I'm curious myself." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke and the others pushed through the crowd of kids to get to Genkai front, "Geez, where did all these people come from?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We'll ask later, just keep going." Botan said, everyone finally got through the large crowd and then walked into the mansion.  
  
"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit, other than all those pictures of Genkai." Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara walked over to the picture right by the door, "Who's this girl with Genkai?" he asked.  
  
Koenma ran over to the picture, and so did everyone else(except for Hiei). "Wow, she's pretty hot, but who could she be?" Yusuke asked. The girl in the picture had two blonde pig tails, green eyes, and was wearing a uniform just like the people outside.  
  
"Well, um she..." Koenma was trying to make words come out of his mouth but he couldn't.  
  
"What's up with you?" Yusuke asked as everyone at the picture turned to him.  
  
"Um, she um..." once again Koenma was at a loose for words, then a pastor walked out of a room a couple of yards in front of them.  
  
"We will be reading Genkai's will in this room, please follow me." he said. 


	8. Genkai's daughter

hey everybody, it kairi bringing you the next part of my fic on YYH, which I don't own, I don't really have much to talk about today, oh well, read away!  
  
Everyone walked into the room the pastor led them into which turned out to be a large library, there was one other person at the end of the large table in front of them, it was obviously a girl because it had a vale over its face. Koenma's face grew pale, and he stopped at the door. "What's wrong?" Botan asked.  
  
"I can't go in there, I'll just wait outside." he replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, you're coming with us." Yusuke said.  
  
"You don't understand, I can't go in there because I know who that person is, and we made a promise and I broke it, so I can't face her especially not here!" Koenma whispered.  
  
"Her?" Yusuke asked, then he turned his head to look at the person at the table as Kurama and Hiei went to sit down.  
  
"Is she your ex-girlfriend or something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No! But I can't face her, I feel so ashamed." Koenma said.  
  
"Well maybe if you just go and apologize then she'll forgive you." Botan said.  
  
"You don't understand, the promise I broke is unforgivable, she probably hates me so much." Koenma said.  
  
The pastor cleared his throat loudly and the four rushed over to the table to sit down. "As you all know you've been called here because your dear friend Genkai is now deceased but has left you something, I'll now read what she left you all." the pastor began, and Yusuke began to sweat bullet. "First, to Botan, Genkai has left all her old journals. To Kuwabara, Genkai leaves here arcade. To Hiei Genkai leaves all her artillery. To Kurama, Genkai leaves every book in this library. To Koenma Genkai her pet spider monkey, Gil." the pastor began.  
  
"Gil?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke began to shack uncontrollably.  
  
"To Yusuke Genkai leaves her outdoor training estate, and to Tesyun, Genkai leaves this house." he said.  
  
"Goddammit!" Yusuke shouted standing up.  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock, "Sit down Yusuke." Botan hissed.  
  
"Hell no! Alright, who the hell are you and why did you get what I wanted the most you masked freak!!" Yusuke exclaimed pointing at the person with the vale over their face.  
  
"Yusuke, stop!" Koenma demanded standing up as well.  
  
"What's your problem, whose side are you on anyway?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Don't you get it you idiot, that girl over there is Genkai's daughter, the one that I broke my promise to, I promised that girl that I'd see to it personally that her mother Genkai came back safe and sound, but she didn't, and now I have to see her suffer, no, now I have to suffer because this is all happening and I was powerless to stop any of it!" Koenma shouted angrily.  
  
Everyone but the pastor looked over to the girl in the vale. "That's Genkai's daughter?" Botan asked.  
  
"Then that means, Genaki and Toguro....EWWWWWWWWW!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
The girl stood up, and then ran out of the room, "Tesyun, wait!" Koenma said following her.  
  
The pastor turned to Yusuke and everyone else, "That girl isn't biologically Genkai's daughter, Genkai found that girl in her fields eleven years ago after she and her parents had been attacked by a demon, I don't really know the details, but I do know that Genkai's been looking after her ever seen, Maybe you'll find out more from Genkai's journals." the pastor said.  
  
Koenma ran after the girl in the vale who had went outside through the back door and was running unknowingly to the demon forest. "Tesyun please wait!" Koenma called.  
  
Then the black figure stopped, and then turned around, and took off the vale. Koenma hurried over to her, "Tesyun, you cut your hair..." Koenma said.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise for mother." the girl replied.  
  
"Your hair used to used to rest on your shoulders, and now it doesn't even touch the back of your neck." Koenma said.  
  
"Why didn't you protect her?" Tesyun asked, her eyes lined with tears.  
  
"Believe me, I tried, but he got to her, there was nothing I could do...I'm sorry." Koenma said.  
  
"But you promised, you promised me that my mother would come back safely, you said that 'don't worry, Genkai will come back safe and sound and after that we can all live happily ever after, just like in the story books.' Those were your exact words, and I had depended on them those words comforted me, because they were your words, and you were always someone I could trust..." Tesyun said, then she began to brake down into sobs and fell to her knees.  
  
Koenma went down with her, "Tesyun, I'm sorry, but he was just too strong, stronger than I had excepted, even her apprentice Yusuke had a hard time killing him." Koenma said stroking her short hair.  
  
"But he's dead right?" she asked through her tears.  
  
"Definitely, I watched him die myself." Koenma said.  
  
Tesyun looked up at Koenma then hugged him, "It's not fair, it's just not fair! Why couldn't he just leave her alone and let her die in peace, a natural death?!" Tesyun cried, her voice muffled by Koenma's shirt.  
  
"Her death was natural, it wasn't just some freak accident that she was there and Toguro killed her, she always knew that he would be the one to kill her, and she was willing to deal with that, and I'm positive that she wants you to deal with it too." Koenma replied. Koenma's only reply were sobs and so he helped her up and led her back to the house. 


	9. Getting to know you

hey everybody, it's kairi and I'm bringing you the next part to my YYH fic, which I don't own(this disclaimer thing really depresses me)well, I could just wine about how there's nothing to talk about, but that's not why you're reading this fic, it's for the story so, read away!  
  
Yusuke looked out the attic window to the back yard watching Koenma and Tesyun as Botan and Kuwabara were flipping through Genkai's journals, meanwhile Hiei and Kurama were just watching them go through Genkai's things. "So what's the deal between those two? Do they go out or something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama walked over to the window and looked at them as well, "No, but you can tell that there is some passionate tension between them." he said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kuwabara got up and went over to the window and looked out too, "Well duh Urameshi, he has his hand on his back and he's helping her slowly, and she's letting him, she's even holding his hand...fingers laced, not bad for Koenma." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What's fingers laced a sign of?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Duh that they like each other you dill-hole!" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Koenma and Genkai's daughter?" Yusuke asked in shock.  
  
"You're so perceptive." Botan said sarcastically, then her eyes widened. "I think I found something!" she said, then Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama ran over to her. "April 22nd, 1983." Botan began. "I began my day as usual taking a morning jug around my compound, but just as was about to finish my final lap I saw a woman carrying a small child, she was badly injured so I went over to asset her, I could tell from her wounds that she was near death and that no amount of care could save her. Surprisingly she knew my name, she called out to me and I went over to asset her, she told me to take pity on her soul, and take care of her daughter, her husband had been killed by a demon, and she told me that her daughter Tesyun was only four years old and desired to live a long life, then she passed on. I took the child with me, her wounds were not severe and she healed in less than two days, this child is truly blessed..." Botan read.  
  
"So then Tesyun really isn't Genkai's daughter." Yusuke said.  
  
"Of course she is, didn't you listen to the pastor?!" Botan snapped.  
  
"I don't trust catholic pastors." Yusuke said folding his arms.  
  
"You guys! You guys!" Koenma called.  
  
Everyone in the attic ran down to the main hall to Koenma, "Hey, where's that girl at?" Yusuke asked looking around.  
  
"That girl has a name and it's Tesyun, she's in her room changing." Koenma replied.  
  
"So what's the finally word, are you stayin' or not?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm staying." Koenma said.  
  
"OK, we understand, we'll take the jet home." Botan said.  
  
"Are you kidding?! Koenma's a teenager now, we can't leave him alone in this house with that vulnerable girl Tesyun, we've gotta stay too!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"You pig! Not everyone thinks about sex constantly like you do Yusuke!" Botan replied.  
  
"It's alright Botan, you guys can stay too, and actually I was hoping you would." Koenma said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still kind of nervous, I mean this is my first time seeing Tesyun since I left for the Dark Tournament, and I don't wanna be here with her alone, and it might help if you guys shared stories about Genkai with her." Koenma replied.  
  
"Oh Koenma..." Botan started.  
  
Then Tesyun walked into the hallway, she was wearing a white hoodie and a yellow skirt, "I ordered pizza, I hope that's not a problem for any of you." she said, her eyes were still red from crying.  
  
"Pizza's fine." Kurama said.  
  
"Wait you guys, isn't Hiei lactose intolerant, we can't feed him pizza." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei stepped on Kuwabara's foot, "OOOOWWWWWW!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Then Hiei walked himself to the kitchen, "I'm getting some carrots." he grumbled to himself.  
  
Botan giggled, "Well that's Hiei for you, shrewd and distant." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to properly meet earlier, and I'm sorry that I stormed out of the library during the will reading, that was very rude of me." Tesyun said bowing.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Botan kicked Yusuke's right leg, "O-Oh, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." he said.  
  
"Well there's some marshmallows in the pantry, and we could start a bond fire out back while we're waiting for the pizza." Koenma said.  
  
"That's a great idea, we could talk and get to know each other better." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been to a marshmallow roast since the seventh grade." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'll go get the marshmallows." Tesyun and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll start the fire!" Koenma called after her, then he sighed.  
  
"So what's the deal between you two?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Come on man, you can be honest with us." Kuwabara said.  
  
"There's nothing going on between us, she's just a friend, but I think she's still in shock of Genkai's death." Koenma said looking down the hall Tesyun went down.  
  
"So this is the perfect time to make your move! You can do it at the marshmallow roast." Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you crazy?! We're just friends!" Koenma said.  
  
"That's not what fingers LACED means." Yusuke said.  
  
Koenma's turned bright red, "Fingers laced?! What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Koenma, you're blushing!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Will you shut up, I am not!" Koenma replied.  
  
1983: In the YYH world it's 1994 during and after the Dark Tournament! 


	10. The promise

hey everybody, this is kairi bringing you the next part of my fic on YYH, which I don't own. you know it's really weird that I've been at a loose of words for the past couple of days, oh well, it's probably from that purple turkey sandwich I ate, it sounds gross, but it was really good! oh well, read away!  
  
"Here we are, home sweet home." Mitsunari said opening the front door to Yuu Kaitou's villa,(on Hanging Neck Island for those who forgot!).  
  
"Wow, so, why did you bring me here?" Nozomi asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten already my dear." Yuu Kaitou said, coming into the living room.  
  
The color left Nozomi's face, and she began to tremble uncontrollably. "Yuu-Yuu-Yuu..." Nozomi fell to her knees, paralyzed with fear, her eyes full of shock and confusion.  
  
"So you really do know him." Mitsunari said.  
  
"We thought that he just had a helpless crush on you and you didn't even have knowledge of his existence." Genkai said folding her arms.  
  
"You should start at your training, you've got nine months, so get started, I want you to crush team Urameshi in the tournament this year." Yuu Kaitou said walking over to Nozomi and kneeling down.  
  
"(Urameshi, that's Yusuke's last name, he has a team in some kind of tournament, but why Yusuke?)" Nozomi thought to herself.  
  
"Yes sir." Mitsunari and Genkai said in unison and bowing.  
  
The two left the room, and then Yuu Kaitou turned to Nozomi, "You're trembling, is it that you're scared, or maybe because you know why you're here." Yuu Kaitou said.  
  
"W-What do you want?" Nozomi asked with an uncertain tremble in her voice.  
  
"Oh Nozomi," Yuu Kaitou started, putting his hand on her pale right cheek, "I don't want to hurt you my dear, I just want to make you mine, you're so rebellious, but I'll brake you of that, and then we'll grow old together, and have children, and..." Yuu Kaitou stopped and looked at her. "That look of fear in your eyes," he began to whisper in her ear, "Did you really think you'd get rid of me so easily?" he asked.  
  
Nozomi pulled away from him, "Why can't you just leave me alone, I'm happy with Hiei, I could never be happy with you, NO ONE could ever be happy with you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yuu Kaitou grabbed Nozomi by her hair and pulled her closer to him, "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like you've lost your mind, Nozomi, I love you, and I don't want to hurt you, but you make me hurt you, I would love to just sweep you off your feet but your venomous attitude just drives me insane, to the point that I need to take my frustrations on someone, do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"You're a monster." she said as tears began to leak out of her eyes.  
  
Yuu Kaitou stared darkly into Nozomi's innocent eyes, then he pushed her head down, "Your rooms on the second floor, it's the first door to the right, go put your stuff in there, dinner'll be ready in three hours." Yuu Kaitou said going into the kitchen.  
  
Nozomi buried her face into her hands and began to sob.  
  
Genkai had been watching the whole time from the dinning room, her eyes were wide with terror, "Oh my God." she whispered to herself as she watched Nozomi cry. Genkai shook her head, then she walked outside using the backdoor.  
  
"Why were you snooping?" Mitsunari asked, startling Genkai.  
  
"I wasn't snooping, I was just curious, I mean her reaction to seeing Yuu Kaitou was kind of odd, weren't you concerned too, I mean, didn't you see?" Genkai asked pointing to the villa's backdoor.  
  
Mitsunari got a confused look on his face, "See what?" he asked.  
  
"N-Nothing, let's go train before we get in trouble." Genkai said.  
  
Night fell over Genkai's house and Yusuke and the others started the bond fire while Tesyun and Koenma went to go get the marshmallows. "Man this is gonna be sweet, marshmallows, pizza, man this is gonna rock!" Kuwabara said poking the fire with a stick.  
  
"Easy there tiger, who knows if this is going to be a joyous event, remember that Tesyun is still probably very upset." Botan said.  
  
"Well I'm sure Koenma is gonna have a wonderful time, trust me." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke we don't ACTUALLY know if they like each other." Botan said.  
  
"Fingers laced says they do." Yusuke replied.  
  
"We already asked Koenma and he says that he doesn't feel that way about her, we just can't assume--"  
  
"We've got the marshmallows!" Koenma said as he and Tesyun made their way down to the bond fire.  
  
"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We were looking for sticks to roast the marshmallows on too." Tesyun replied handing some sticks to Botan.  
  
"Where's the pizza?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It'll be a while before it gets here." Koenma said sitting down next to Kurama.  
  
Tesyun sat down next to Botan and everyone began to roast their marshmallows. Tesyun placed her distant gaze on Yusuke as he licked his lips at the sight of his roasting marshmallow. "Tesyun art you alright, your marshmallow's burning." Botan said.  
  
Everyone looked over to her, "Oh really? I didn't notice." she said taking her marshmallow out of the fire, then placed it in her mouth and continuing to stare at Yusuke and ignoring the fact that her marshmallow was still extremely hot.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?!" Botan asked.  
  
Tesyun looked down at her marshmallow and noticed that it was burning her, "N-No, I'm fine really." she said trying not to scream.  
  
Yusuke gave her a puzzled look, then he got up, "Hey Kuwabara, watch my marshmallow." Yusuke said handing it to him, then he walked over to Tesyun, grabbed her by her hand and led her away from everyone else.  
  
"Um, where are they going?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Beats me." Botan shrugged.  
  
When Yusuke and Tesyun were finally out of ear shot he stopped. "Why were you staring at me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Koenma told me that you were my mothers' apprentice, and that she died in your arms, and that you heard her final words, I guess that I feel some kind of weird connection to you, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Tesyun replied.  
  
"A connection to me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The reason my mother sent me away to private school is because she didn't want me to get in the way of her apprentice, it was because she knew that the apprentice she choose this time would be her last, she wrote it to me in a letter, right before she went to the Dark Tournament, she knew that you were special and you would succeed her some how, but that's my mom for you, it's like she has a sixth sense for everything, you know?" Tesyun asked looking up at the stars.  
  
"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Why didn't you help her?" Tesyun asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"I-I tried believe me, but back then, Toguro was too much... I'm sorry." Yusuke said.  
  
"She told me many stories about Toguro, and about her past, they loved each other so much, but their differences separated them, she told me that she would always love him, just as he would always love her. It's so crazy but I understand what she was saying, back then it was unclear, but now I know." Tesyun said.  
  
"I beat him though, I beat him for her, I beat him for them, and even before I knew it, I beat him for you." Yusuke said.  
  
"He haunted her dreams every night, but any chance to see him was good enough for her, and I'm sure it was the same for him. I trusted Koenma, with the one I loved, the only thing that I had in this world to love. I hate him so much." she whispered.  
  
"Hey, don't say that even though Koenma said that he would protect her, he knew he was lying, he just wanted you to be comforted, Koenma likes you a lot, and I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way about him, so why don't you just give him another chance?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I've tried to forgive, believe me I have, but I can never forget either, I want to, but there's just this part of me that won't let me forgive him...I'm so lost." Tesyun said braking down into tears.  
  
Yusuke went over to hug her, "Hey, don't cry, everything's gonna be alright, I promise." 


End file.
